


I’m Staying

by SandraOhhhStan



Series: I’m Staying [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, post s2e8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraOhhhStan/pseuds/SandraOhhhStan
Summary: Set after 2x08 (which was a bus load of bullshit) Eve’s on her own and has been picking up random women in Moscow for the past 3 months. One woman in particular catches her eye and smut ensues. There’s a little twist tho...someone’s watching and they always have been. Slightly darker Eve, especially in part 2.





	1. Chapter 1

 

When Eve sees her, her wound starts to itch a bit. Not her, she reminds herself. Someone who looks like her...if that made sense. She’s in a dim lit bar, in a remote location in Moscow. 

 

It’s nice. 

 

Reminds her of...

 

Her train of thought gets interrupted as she watches her head over to the bar to order drinks for herself. 

 

Watching for the perfect moment. 

 

To strike.

 

Watching as she leans against the bar, waiting for her drinks, Eve smirks and rises from her booth with a grunt. Slowly making her way over to the bar, giving herself enough time. Enough time to assess. Enough time to go over the script in her head. Enough ti—

 

“Oh! Pardon me! I did not see you there!” A thick Russian accent exclaims. 

 

So caught up in her thoughts, Eve didn’t realize she had walked up behind her just as she was turning around with her drinks.

 

This will have to do.

 

“Oh my god. No! I’m sorry! I..oh god I’m such a cluts! I should honestly watch where I’m going!” Eve gives a show of trying to help her picks up the drinks that had just fallen. 

 

When she could really give a shit less.

 

“No, no! Always check! Wasn’t paying attention!” Eve watches her look up and her eyes widen while transfixed on the dark mane growing from Eve’s scalp. Eve internally smirks.

 

It’s always the hair.

 

“Here let me help you.” Eve collects the glass from the ground and grabs her waist as she leads her back over to the bar. 

 

Eve feels her shiver and struggles to hold back a chuckle. 

 

Too easy. 

 

“Privet.” Eve addressees the bartender, who nods. “YA khotel by drugoy zakaz togo, chto ona imela?” Eve watches him nod, with a tiny smirk.

 

They’ve played this game before.

 

A gasp is heard beside her. “You speak Russian?!” Eve smiles. 

 

“I know a little. Been in Moscow for a while now...thought I should at least learn something.” They laugh. “At least enough to order a beautiful woman a drink... but not enough to actually hold a conversation.” 

 

Eve watches her blush at the statement as she looks away... trying to hide it.  

 

Eve studies her. The resemblance is honestly uncanny. 

 

Dark blonde

 

Full lips 

 

Long neck 

 

High cheekbones 

 

Smooth and bright skin

 

Her eyes. Eve muses. Yes, they’re catlike...wide....somewhat alert. But, along with the others, no lost look. No inaccessibility. 

 

This woman was totally accessible. 

 

And Eve wanted to access her for the moment.

 

“So what are you doing in Moscow?” The woman asks, taking her drink from the bartender. 

 

“Just....waiting for a...friend.” Eve half smiles. 

 

Sensing Eve’s slight reclusiveness, the woman reaches out and places a hand on Eve’s knee. “I feel like such an idiot. I never asked your name.” 

 

“Eve...And you?” As the woman presents her name, Eve tunes it out. 

 

She doesn’t care.

 

They’re all one person to her.

 

“So, what’s a gorgeous woman like you doing here..all alone?” Eve questions as she starts to caress the woman’s back. She knows she’s laying it on thick, but she doesn’t care. 

 

She’s grown to like the flirting. 

 

“I..uh..just needed to unwind.” She takes a big gulp of her drink.

 

Eve gives a full smirk. 

 

“You want some help?”

 

———— 

 

Eve’s hands are everywhere as they stumble into her hotel room. She wants to possess her body. Wants to own it... if only for tonight. 

 

The woman hasn’t stopped moaning and whimpering since Eve rushed her out of the bar and slammed her against the brick wall on the side of it. 

 

_“Your name is Oksana. Okay? Throughout this entire night, your name will be Oksana...do you understand?” Eve growls, pushing her deeper into the brick._

_“Yes....” a whimper._

_“What’s your name?” Eve stares into her eyes with a hungry look._

_“.....Oksana” Eve crushes their lips together._

_“Good girl.”_

Eveshoves ‘Oksana’ against the door just as she closes it. Her lips latch onto her neck. Kissing, biting, sucking. ‘Oksana’s’ hands grip onto Eve’s sides, clutching. 

 

“Eve...please” Eve’s head snaps up and with wide eyes, she’s looking into the eyes of the woman she’s been so desperate to be in the same room with for the past 3 months. 

 

“Touch me, Eve” Oksana moans, biting her bottom lip with a smirk. 

 

Eve steps back. She knows Villanelle isn’t here right now, but hell...she’s going to make the best out of this.

 

Out of all the women she’s been with in this short period, none have had _**THIS**_ affecton her. She wasn’t going to waste it. 

 

“Take off your shirt...slowly.” Eve breathes deeply. 

 

She watches her minds version of Villanelle, stare directly at her and rip her shirt off. It took everything in her not to reach out. 

 

No.

 

This wasn’t Villanelle.

 

It’s wasn’t.

 

But....

 

“Make me yours, Eve. Take me.” Eve couldn’t take it. She slithers back over to the body attached to the door and connects their lips together. This time softer. Hands wrap themselves around her shoulders.

 

It’s all wrong.

 

These aren’t Villanelle’s lips...not that Eve has felt them before.

 

She just knows.

 

These aren’t Villanelle’s hands..arms. Eve gets a flashback of Villanelle holding her close after the death of Raymond. 

 

Just all wrong. 

 

She snaps out of it and shrugs the hands off her shoulders. She reaches up and grips ‘Oksana’s’ neck. 

 

“Pants...off.” She squeezes harder and watches the pants slide to the floor. Hands start to make their way back on her person. 

 

“Don’t..touch.” She squeezes harder with each word. 

 

‘Oksana’s’ head nods the best it can and her hands fall to her sides in a fist. 

 

Eve watches as ‘Oksana’s’ eyes get glossy and her moans get even loader. Eve smirks.

 

“Dirty little slut.” Harder squeeze. “You’re enjoying this.” Eve chuckles.

 

She lets go and pulls ‘Oksana’ away from the door. 

 

“Finish stripping and go lay on the bed.” Eve dismisses her and goes over to her suitcase. 

 

‘Oksana’ all but sprints over to the bed and does as she’s told.

 

Eve shakes her head. 

 

Pathetic. 

 

She open her suitcase and pulls out some heavy duty handcuffs. Walking back to bed she sees a naked ‘Oksana’ eyeing her hungrily.

 

“You’re such a good girl for obeying me so well. I can’t wait to reward you.” 

 

‘Oksana’ preens. 

 

Eve slowly crawls over ‘Oksana’ and sits on her stomach. 

 

“Hands.” Hands immediately are given to Eve as she links the cuffs on the headboard and then are snapped in. Tight.

 

“Is this okay?” ‘Oksana’ eagerly nods.

 

Eve doesn’t care though. Her wrists could be bleeding and Eve still wouldn’t care.

 

She gets off the panting and whimpering body and starts to disrobe. Holding contact with ‘Oksana’ as she removes all her clothes. 

 

Eve falters as she sees ‘Oksana’s’ eyes trail down her body and land on her scar. 

 

“What happened to you?” ‘Oksana’ expresses in concern. 

 

No. No. This isn’t how this is going to go.

 

Her Oksana was the only one who could see and comment on her scar.

 

She gave it to her for god sake.

 

It was hers to see.

 

“Nothing.” Eve climbs back on top of the body and this time slightly sits on her chest. 

 

“Are you a good girl ‘Oksana’?” Eve questions and gets an eager head nod in return. “Well then make me feel good.” 

 

She lowers her pussy onto ‘Oksana’s’ face. 

 

With a strangled cry, Eve’s head snaps to the ceiling and her hands drive into ‘Oksana’s’ hair. 

 

“Fuck! Yes.. like that. Soo goood!” Eve starts to ride the mouth under her. 

 

Eve’s feels her legs start to shake as ‘Oksana’ latches onto her clit and gently sucks. She looks down and all the air is knocked out of her as she’s staring back at Villanelle’s eyes. 

 

She knows.

 

Oh god. She knows.

 

But she doesn’t care anymore.

 

“Baby.” Eve accidentally lets out. 

 

Too late to take it back now. 

 

It seemed to spur ‘Oksana’ on because the next thing Eve knows, her tongue is slipping inside of Eve. 

 

“YES!” Eve leans her body against the headboard and continues to stare into Villanelle’s eyes. 

 

“Oh my god! Oksana! Oksana, I’m gonna cum!” Eve chokes out. She starts bouncing on ‘Oksana’s tongue. 

 

Eve takes her fingers and lifts them to her mouth, getting them wet. Once they’re slick with her spit, she reaches back and starts to slowly stroke ‘Oksana’s’ clit. 

 

A muffled moan could be heard from between her legs, which causes her to cry out from the vibrations. 

 

“You’re doing such a good job. Such a good girl ‘Oksana’.” Eve praises as ‘Oksana’s’ lips enclose over Eve’s clit again, making Eve’s legs jump.

 

Eve uses her thumb to rub steady circles on ‘Oksana’s’ clit and inserts two fingers into her pussy. 

 

“Fuck!” ‘Oksana’ curses. 

 

“I’m close! I’m so close Oksana! Fuck!” Eve’s unoccupied hands starts pulling on her own nipple, already feeling her walls tightening around ‘Oksana’s’ tongue. 

 

“Your pussy feels so good ‘Oksana’.” Eve moans slipping her fingers inside her, deeper. “Cum for me sweetheart.”

 

Eve’s body starts to shake feeling her orgasm start to take over. “Fuck! Fuck! I can’t.. YES!” 

 

Her fingers are going a mile a minute, wanting the body under her to get pleasure before all this is over. 

 

She deserved it.

 

“There you go ‘Oksana’. Cum for me baby.” Eve whimpers feeling her body convulse on the tongue that is still going inside of her. 

 

Eve watches as ‘Oksana’s’ eyes rolls in the back of her head and her body falls limp underneath her. 

 

Eve manages to lift herself off of the body and fall onto the bed. 

 

“Wow....that was amazing.” ‘Oksana’ exclaims and Eve snaps out of her momentary bliss. 

 

Getting up, Eve grabs a robe and heads to the bathroom. 

 

“You’re not going to uncuff me?” The voice questions. 

 

Eve rolls her eyes and turns, putting on a fake, sultry smile.

 

“Maybe when I’m done... I might wanna go another round later.” She sends a wink to the body and continues to the bathroom and closes the door. 

 

——-

 

After about an hour in the shower, washing the smell of sex and sweat off her, Eve exits the bathroom. 

 

She’s stopped dead in her tracks.

 

There...sitting on a freshly cleaned bed with an irritated look on her face is... Villanelle. 

 

Eve falters a lot this time because she’s here. 

 

She’s actually here.

 

After 3 long months.

 

After shooting her and leaving her on the cold, hard ground. 

 

She’s here.

 

And Eve can’t be anything, but gleeful. 

 

She keeps her face controlled as she walks over to her suitcase, well aware of the eyes following her. 

 

“This one looked oddly familiar...a little too familiar.” The thick Russian accent grumbles out. 

 

“Hmm, where is she?” Eve questions.

 

“In the fucking closet.... dead. Sorry you won’t be getting that other round.” Villanelle snides. 

 

Eve whirls around. “Really? Again!? Is it really that necessary to kill all of them?” 

 

Villanelle jaw clenches. “They got what they came for.” She shrugs. “No need to overstay their welcome.” 

 

Eve huffs. “Well then next time, kindly escort them out, less for me to clean up.” 

 

“There won’t be a next time!” Villanelle shouts. 

 

“Why are you here?! Huh? Why’d you stay this time?!” Eve fires back. “You usually leave after you’ve killed them and left me with the clean up.”

 

Villanelle pouts, stubbornly. “Like I said...there won’t be a next time...I’m staying....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic in like 3-4 years 😰 Take is easy! Feedback is appreciated, if you wanna leave it 🤷🏾 Next chapter bouta wild af tho sooooo👀 until next time✌🏾
> 
> Privet- “Hey/Hi”  
> YA khotel by drugoy zakaz togo, chto ona imela? - “I would like another order of what she had?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but angst, softness and pure, unadulterated FILTH lol! Enjoy! Ps. I owe most of this chapter to @popgoesthe (Rachel) on Twitter, sooo go thank her!

_Villanelle pouts, stubbornly. “Like I said...there won’t be a next time...I’m staying....”_

 Eve eyes her suspiciously. “What do you mean, you’re staying?”

 

Villanelle stands and toes off her shoes, making a point to keep eye contact with Eve.

 

“Like I just said.” She shrugs her jacket off and plops back onto the bed. “Staying.”

 

Eve scoffs with a head shake. 

 

Such a cheeky asshole.

 

“Why now...after all this time?” Eve questions. “It’s been 3 months and you choose now?”

 

Villanelle jaw clicks. “That one was too close Eve and you know it.” 

 

Eve smirks. Jealous brat.

 

“So, after all the women I’ve been with...you now want to show yourself just because this one shows some resemblance?” 

 

Eve chuckles as she watches Villanelle’s face flinch at the comment about the women that Eve has invited into her room in the past months.

 

“Bullshit! Some resemblance?! She was basically my doppelgänger!” Villanelle argues.

“And you called her Oksana... you’ve never done that before.” Her voice gets quiet at that last statement. 

 

Eve’s heart lurches. 

 

Her posture doesn’t falter though.

 

“And? I’m sure you’ve called plenty of women my name before.” Eve states, sounding bored. “I’ve never killed any of them.”

 

Villanelle fidgets. “You called her ‘baby’....why was she so special? She didn’t even look like me that much. Her hair was shitty, she had droopy eyes and her tits weren’t even that big..!”

 

Eve’s insides melted. God she looked so cute rambling.  

 

“Eve!” Villanelle’s raised voice pulled her back. “You’re not even listening!” 

 

Oh god. Was she pouting now? 

 

Eve smiled. 

 

“What are you smiling about? I’m trying to tell you why you chose such a shitty body double!” Eve rolls her eyes and leans against wall next to her suitcase. 

 

“How’d you get in this time?” 

 

Villanelle huffs. “I snuck in when you were sitting on “Oksana’s” face.” Villanelle makes the quotations with her fingers. “Hid in the closet, waited ‘till you went to the bathroom and came out and slit your sluts throat.” 

 

Eve’s eyebrows rose at Villanelle’s words. How didn’t she hear the door opening and closing. 

 

Because you were obviously too busy..idiot.

 

“She was a nice girl.” Eve deadpans. She didn’t really give a fuck about her honestly. Just another body to replace the one she really wants.

 

“So, she’ll go to heaven then.” Villanelle shrugs. 

 

Eve let’s out a surprised bit of laughter. “You’re an asshole!”

 

Villanelle beams. “Sooo, I take it you’re not mad at me anymore?” 

 

Eve stiffens.

 

“What makes you say that?” Another eyebrow raise.

 

“Well.... you seem calm. You’re talking and laughing with me and...you haven’t tried to kill me.” Villanelle states.

 

Eve sighs and resists the urge to scratch at her scar. “Not so much angry..more so annoyed.”

 

“Annoyed?” Villanelle is surprised. “At me?”

 

“Yes! You dick! You shot me and you left me! I could’ve died!”

 

“But you didn’t! I made sure! It was only so you could know how much you mean to me! Like the stab.”

 

Eve squints. “I stabbed you because of Bill.”

 

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. I see you're still in denial about some things.” Villanelle rolls her eyes. 

 

“I am not in denial.” Eve frowns. “But still, you left me... for 3 months. I have a right to be annoyed with you.” 

 

Villanelle looks down and plays with the ends of the bedspread. 

 

“Look at me!” Eve snaps. Villanelle head shoots up with wide eyes.

 

“That hurt me...and yes, maybe I kind of deserved the shot. But you left me! After I stabbed you, I wanted to help you but you left. I tried to look for you...” 

 

“I know.. I just—“ Eve growls and stalks over to Villanelle, grabbing her chin. 

 

“Don’t. interrupt. me!” Eve’s eyes are fiery making Villanelle gulp and slowly nod her head.

 

“I went through hell.. I’m sure you did too after the stab, I’m not going to take that from you. But, I tried to find you, I wanted to find you. When you shot me and just left me there...I didn’t know if you would be back. If you had forgotten about me. I had no one.” Eve was trying so hard to hold her emotions back, but seeing a tear fall down Villanelle face, she broke.

 

“It wasn’t until when I came here and you killed that first woman I slept with, that I realized you even still cared about me.” Eve wiped the tear from Villanelle’s cheek.

 

“It felt so good to know you still...cared about me to some extent. I wanted more, so I slept with all those women knowing what their end was gonna be.. but I didn't care. I just wanted to know you were still there.” Eve moves her hand from Villanelle’s chin to the nape of her neck and lightly scratched.

 

Villanelle whined and let her head fall to Eve’s stomach. “Of course I still care...even after you said you don’t love me.” 

 

Eve winces. 

 

She lifts Villanelle’s head and sees the vulnerability in her eyes.  

 

Eve wants her to know— no...needs her to know...

 

Sighing sadly, Eve moves her hands to Villanelle shoulders and maneuvers her way onto her lap. 

 

Villanelle’s eyes never leave hers as they slightly widen in surprise. Her hands reach out and grips Eve waist to keep her from falling. 

 

Eve smiles, coming to realization that the woman under her reminds her of a cute, soft puppy. 

 

She slips her robe open a little and Villanelle’s eyes immediately shoot down. 

 

“Nope, eyes on me.” Eve chides, lifting Villanelle’s head to reconnect their eye contact.

 

She notices Villanelle’s hands get tighter on her waist and her breathing getting erratic.

 

“How am I supposed to concentrate when you’re sitting on me in nothing but a robe? That’s like asking me to wait until prayer is over to eat after I’ve been starving for weeks...months!” 

 

Eve giggles. She is really in love with a child. 

 

She reaches for one of Villanelle’s hands and brings it up to her lips, pressing a small kiss onto it. 

 

Interlocking their fingers, Eve places them on her heart.

 

“I had just found out that my boss was manipulating me.. this whole time. I was hurt, but I still had you. And then I realized that the one person who I thought was gonna be real with me...was also manipulating me.”

 

Villanelle opens her mouth to speak but, Eve gives her a look causing her to rethink her decision. 

 

“I wanted to hurt you. Make you maybe feel a little bit of the pain I was feeling.” Eve chuckles. “Granted, I believe I was in more pain once everything was said and done.” 

 

Villanelle smiles sheepishly. 

 

Eve guides their hand down to her stomach. “I like it.” Villanelle is confused until she feels a slightly puckered area on Eve’s stomach. 

 

Villanelle takes a shaky breath and disconnects their fingers. She gently runs her finger tips over the scar. 

 

“I also like the person who gave it to me.” Eve ponders. “No, I... I love the person who gave it to me.” She confesses. 

 

Villanelle gasps. “You mean it?”

 

Eve leans her head against Villanelle’s and rubs their noses together. “With everything I have in me.” 

 

A genuine smile appears on Villanelle’s face. Quite similar to her smile in the ancient ruins in Rome, but more...deeper. 

 

“You love me.” Villanelle’s eyes have a twinkle in them. 

 

“Very much so....you love me?” Eve looks deeply into Villanelle’s eyes.

 

“Yes...I do. In the best way that I know how.” Villanelle bites her bottom lip. “If that’s not enough, you could show me! I could learn, to love like everyone else.” 

 

Eve shakes her head. “I don’t want you to be like everybody else. Being the person I fell in love with is just fine.” 

 

Villanelle swallowed the lump in her throat. “Can I..Can I please kiss you now?” 

 

“Do you really have to ask?” Eve teases.

 

“Consent is sexy.” 

 

This fucking dork.

 

Eve crushes their lips together in a heated kiss. 

 

Oh.

 

Oh. Wow.

 

Eve is momentarily shook to her core. Villanelle’s lips...god Villanelle’s lips, her tongue, her teeth were all over her mouth. It’s like Villanelle wanted to claim Eve’s lips hers.

 

Well they are hers.

 

Eve was hers.

 

And Villanelle was Eve’s.

 

A growl is heard at the back of Eve’s throat as Villanelle’s lips start sucking on her tongue. Her hands make their way into Villanelle’s hair, ripping the hair tie that holds the bun in place.

 

Eve pulls back and tangles her fingers into Villanelle’s hair. “I’ve never seen it down before.”

 

“It’s not as amazing as yours.” Villanelle smiles.

 

“Oh stop. It’s pretty. I like it, you should wear it down more.” 

 

Villanelle nods and leans in to reconnect their lips, but Eve has other plans.

 

She grips the blonde locks in her fist and yanks her head back.

 

Villanelle gives high pitched whimper as Eve’s teeth attach to her neck. “Fuck!” 

 

Eve moves off Villanelle making the other give a noise in protest. 

 

“You are very overdressed.” She grabs Villanelle’s hands and pulls her up. “Take off your clothes.”

 

Eve takes Villanelle’s place on the bed and untangles the tie on her robe. “I want to watch you.” 

 

Seeing how aroused Eve was spurs Villanelle on. She makes a show of slowly removing her blouse and flinging it at Eve with a smirk. She moves to the button of the slacks she was wearing and slides them down her legs. 

 

Eve breath catches in her throat as she takes in the amazing body of the woman in front of her. The right touch of masculinity and femininity wrapped all into one. From her cut muscles to the voluptuous swell of her breasts peaking from the bra she was wearing. 

 

Eve’s gaze settles on pinkish scar on the left side of Villanelle stomach and Eve’s hand itches to reach out and touch it. 

 

They both had matching scars.

 

They were connected.

 

Villanelle makes a move to unlatch her bra, but Eve stops her. “Come here.” Her tone hard and gaze smoldering.

 

Gulping, Villanelle takes a step and then stops. Eve is confused until she watches in amazement as Villanelle lowers herself onto the carpet and slowly crawls over to Eve. 

 

“God, you are so perfect.” Eve compliments and Villanelle flushes. 

 

She runs a hand through Villanelle’s hair, lightly scratching it. Villanelle’s eyes are visibly darker. 

 

The hand that’s not in Villanelle’s hair, slowly makes its way down her own body. Passing her parted thighs. 

 

Villanelle licks her lips with a whine as she watches Eve run her finger over her clit. She tries to duck her head to get a taste but Eve yanks her back. 

 

“Eveeee!” Villanelle pants. 

 

Eve gives a teasing smile while moving her finger down to dip inside herself. 

 

Her thighs shake under the pleasure she’s giving herself and the intense stare from Villanelle. 

 

Villanelle’s fingers flex as she tightens then into a fist. “Please...let me taste you.” She pleads. 

 

Eve’s moans are getting louder as she slips another finger in and Villanelle almost cries as she sees the wetness on Eve’s thighs. 

 

Villanelle growls and tries to move but Eve’s grip in her hair is restricting. “EVE!” 

 

Eve’s bites her lip and removes her fingers from herself and brings them to Villanelle’s lips, teasingly running them over her lips before inserting them into her mouth. 

 

Villanelle immediately latches onto them, greedily. Giving a long moan when she finally gets to taste Eve. Finally!

 

“Does is taste good, baby?” Eve’s hand is back to massaging Villanelle’s hair. 

 

Villanelle whimpers and nods, sucking Eve’s fingers down to the knuckle. “More...please.” 

 

Eve takes her fingers, wet with Villanelle’s saliva, and inserts them back in her wet pussy. 

 

“Shit...feels so good.” Eve’s head falls back. 

 

Taking advantage of Eve’s weakened state, Villanelle slips out of Eve’s grasp and grips her thighs. Before Eve could protest, her legs are around Villanelle’s head and Villanelle’s mouth is already attached to her clit.

 

“Oh my god! Villanelle!” Eve falls flat back onto the bed and buries her hands back into Villanelle’s hair, tugging.

 

Villanelle moans around Eve’s clit, declaring that she’d be happy dying like this. She’d prefer it over anything else. 

 

“Vill...oh fuck! I’m gonna cum!” Eve tries to push Villanelle’s head away, not really wanting to cum this early. 

 

Villanelle’s grip tightens on Eve’s thighs, feeling them shaking excessively. She looks up from in between Eve’s legs and almost cums at the sight of Eve’s hands now on her own breasts with her eyes rolled back.

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Oh fuck!” Eve sobs, feeling the inevitable pressure in her stomach. 

 

Villanelle smirks while one of her hands find their way in between Eve’s legs, inserting two fingers into her wetness. 

 

“Oh shit! Villanelle! Too much!” Eve tries to rise away, but is essentially too weak to even move. 

 

Her fingers dig deep into Villanelle’s shoulders, sure she’s drawing blood. Villanelle growls, loving the slight pain. She slips her fingers deeper, hitting Eve’s G-spot. 

 

“Oh my goooood! YES!” She gasps and the dam breaks. Villanelle feels the wetness soak her fingers. She moves her mouth down to Eve’s opening and hungrily gulps everything flowing out of Eve. Her fingers replace her mouth on Eve’s clit, keeping her juices flowing.

 

“I’m cumming again! I’m...fuck I’m cumming again! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” Eve whispers in shock as her body twitches and then goes limp. 

 

Villanelle cleans up the rest of Eve’s release, making sure to take care of the wetness on her thighs.

 

Slithering her way up Eve’s body, pressing kisses along the way, Villanelle settles on top of Eve’s stomach. Eve could feel the wetness dripping from Villanelle’s underwear onto her.

 

“How was that? Better than all the others, I bet?” Villanelle bites her lip with a smirk. 

 

Eve groans and yanks Villanelle down and slams their lips together. 

 

She can taste herself on Villanelle’s lips.

 

“I don’t want to talk about other women right after you just gave me the best orgasms I’ve ever had.”  Eve pants still trying to catch her breath.

 

Villanelle chuckles out a soft apology and gets off of Eve. 

 

“Wait! Where are you going?” Eve’s voice is slightly panicked. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere. I really need to get out of this bra, it’s constricting.” Villanelle explains.

 

While releasing her chest from the confides of her bra, she moves to take off her underwear but something catches her eye. 

 

Eve’s suitcase.

 

Casting a look over at Eve and seeing her still slightly panting with her eyes closed, Villanelle makes her way over to the suitcase and peers inside. 

 

She smirks.

 

“Were you planning on using this tonight?” Her tone playful.

 

Eve looks up in question and her eyes widen at the object Villanelle is holding in her hand. 

 

The strap-on Eve had bought a while ago. The first women that she slept with suggested Eve using a strap on her.. she didn’t protest. At first she was a little clumsy, fumbling about and such, but after a while she got the hang of it. She loved it! Seeing how the woman responded to the way Eve’s moves made her feel. She felt powerful. They went at it all night, Eve not giving the woman a moment to breathe until hunger became an issue. She went down to the breakfast bar and returned back to the room to find the woman laying on the bed naked...and dead. 

 

After panicking a little and getting her shit and getting out of dodge, the experience kept replaying in her mind. So, she went out and bought one. Never used it though, didn’t feel right to use it with those other women. But, tonight... with the Oksana look alike...she had thought about it..hard.

 

“Well..I..uh.” Eve clears her throat. “If you hadn’t come before I got out of the shower, yeah.. I would’ve.” She shrugs. “I did say I wanted round 2.” She smiles playfully.

 

Villanelle eyes shift over to the closet that held the body of her dead doppelgänger and squinted. She’s glad she got here when she did, that bitch didn’t deserve feel that type of pleasure from her Eve.

 

“Really? You’re still jealous?” Eve chuckles as she sits up on the bed, removing the robe and that was already half way off.

 

Villanelle pouts and walks over to Eve, still studying the object in her hand. “You could...use it..on me. If you want?”

 

Eve grew quiet and swallows the saliva that built up in her throat. 

 

“We don’t have to if you don’t wanna, it’s fine.” Villanelle hurries out suddenly nervous.

 

“No! No, I want to...believe I want to.. so bad.” Eve’s voice deepens  making Villanelle clench her thighs together. “Is that what you want?” 

 

Villanelle nods. God she wants it so bad. So fucking bad.

 

“Use your words.” Eve gets up and approaches Villanelle, snatching the toy from her hand. “Do you want me to fuck you?” 

 

Villanelle whimpers. “Yes... please.” 

 

Eve closed the gap between their bodies, looking up at Villanelle before pulling her down into a intense kiss. A small moan escaped Villanelle’s throat as Eve stuck her tongue into her mouth. 

 

Flipping them around, Eve pushes Villanelle towards the bed and nudges her down onto it. 

 

Eve follows Villanelle’s eyes as they watched her slip into the harness with the thick toy protruding from it. 

 

Villanelle slowly reaches out to touch it. It’s velvet skin feeling soft in her grasp and the slight curve to it sends a tingle of anticipation to her lower parts. 

 

“Get it wet for me.” Eve demands. 

 

“It’s already wet for you.” Villanelle cheekily jokes making Eve smirk and grab a fist full of Villanelle’s hair. 

 

She tugs Villanelle’s head towards the toy. “Suck.” 

 

They held eye contact while Villanelle bends her head and takes the strap into her warm, wet mouth. 

 

Eve holds her breath as she watches Villanelle work the toy deeper and deeper into her mouth before pulling it out with a spit trail and labored breathing. 

 

She presses soft kisses and gentle licks on it while smiling at Eve as she stares down at her in amazement. “You should see what I can do with a carrot.” She jokes and takes the toy back into her mouth. 

 

This is one of the only times Eve wishes that she had an actual dick. The way Villanelle was using her mouth on the toy was sinful and Eve was pissed she couldn’t feel it for herself. 

 

Eve, becoming hornier by the second, pulls Villanelle’s head away from the toy and bends down to damn near kiss the life out of her. 

 

It was sloppy. All tongue and teeth.  Neither would have it any other way. 

 

Eve reaches her hand down and slips it under the waistband of Villanelle’s underwear and strokes her throbbing clit. Villanelle breaks the kiss with a broken moan and buries her head into Eve’s neck. 

 

“Fuck you’re so wet.” Eve comments, still swiping her finger at a slow, firm pace around  Villanelle clit. 

 

The sounds Villanelle are making are like music to Eve’s ears. She wants more of them. 

 

“You’re underwear’s ruined baby. You want me to take them off?” Villanelle nods with a whine. “Yeah?” Villanelle bites her lip and nods again.

 

“Yes, please.” 

 

Eve uses her free hand to tug at the underwear and pulls them from around Villanelle’s ass and down her legs. 

 

“Mmm that’s better.” Eve says,   catching Villanelle off guard when she starts sucking on her neck and sinks her fingers into her pussy while her thumb continues to rub her slick clit. 

 

Villanelle’s eyes widen as her orgasm hits her out of nowhere. “Eve! Oh....oh fuck!” Her whole body is shaking as the wave flows through her with vigor. 

 

Eve pulls back to watch Villanelle’s eyes glaze over and the tight grip on her fingers start to lessen little by little. 

 

She’ll never tire at the sight. Never. 

 

“You got a little—“ Eve begins.

 

“Wha..” Villanelle stops as Eve swipes the side of her mouth and wipes the slob that escaped with a small smirk.

 

“Oh shut up.” Villanelle playfully smacks her hand and wipes whatever is left off. 

 

Eve chuckles as she moves to sit on bed and leans up against the headboard. She makes a “come here” gesture with one hand while the other that was inside of Villanelle and covered with her juices, are stroking the toy. 

 

Villanelle breath catches as she crawls up Eve’s body and plants herself onto Eve’s thighs. 

 

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Eve runs her hand from Villanelle’s hair to down her neck, between her breast and down her thigh. “Oh, so beautiful.” 

 

“You’re one to talk.” Villanelle blushes. “You are....so amazingly beautiful. How did I get so lucky?” 

 

Eve places her on Villanelle’s cheek and stares lovingly into her eyes. “Ditto.” 

 

They both lean in and connect their lips in a sweet, sensual kiss. Eve moves her hand away from the toy and grips Villanelle’s waist, lifting her over it. 

 

“You ready?” Eve looks for any type of hesitation on Villanelle’s end, wanting her to be comfortable at all cost. She finds none.

 

Just want.

 

Pure, unadulterated want.

 

Villanelle steadies herself on Eve’s shoulders and sinks down onto the toy, moaning as it feels her up to the brim.

 

 “Eve.” Villanelle sighs as she bottoms out.

 

Eve sucks in a unsteady breath as the toy and Villanelle’s ass press down onto her clit. 

 

Nothing but heavy breathing and moans can be heard as Villanelle sits still on Eve’s lap, getting use to the intrusion. 

 

“Too much?” Eve questions in concern. 

 

“No...no just give me a minute. Haven’t...in a while.” Villanelle hides her face in Eve’s neck as Eve places small kisses on her shoulder. 

 

“Take your time.” Eve encourages, feeling Villanelle start to move slowly back and forth. 

 

Villanelle softly mewls, beginning to move up and down now. “So big...so deep. You feel so good inside me Eve.” 

 

Eve’s grip on Villanelle’s waist tightens hearing the filthy words whispered into her ear. She bites her lip trying to hold back from fucking the woman in her lap so hard that she can’t walk straight for days on end.

 

With her knees locked on each side of Eve she increases her pace; hands gripping the headboard behind Eve’s head.

 

Eve’s eyes fixed onto Villanelle. Watching as she would suck in a shaky breath whenever she lowered onto the toy, the way her chest rose and sunk, the way her stomach twitched when the object touched a certain spot inside of her, the shaking of her thighs. Everything about her had Eve hooked. 

 

“Touch me...please. Eve, touch me!” Villanelle begged, softly tugging on Eve’s locks trying to ground herself. 

 

Eve reached out and softly runs her thumbs around Villanelle’s sensitive nipples, pinching slightly. 

 

“Yes, harder!” Villanelle gains momentum. 

 

Eve dips her head, taking an erect nipple into her mouth and tugging with her teeth while the other hand continues rubbing the other nipple. 

 

“So, good baby. So, so good.” Villanelle cries, hips jerking at all the sensations her body was going through. 

 

Eve switches sides. Tongue and teeth connecting with Villanelle’s other nipple making the assassin give out a high pitched whine. 

 

Pulling back to admire her work, Eve smiled at the pinkish shade covering Villanelle’s breast. 

 

“Fuck, you look so pretty like this sweetheart.” Eve praises. “Such a good girl. Fucking yourself on my toy.” 

 

Villanelle’s head falls back with a ferocious moan as Eve’s hands grip her ass and angles her hips so she’s pressing up as Villanelle’s slamming down. 

 

Eve reaches up to cup the back of Villanelle’s head, bringing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. 

 

“Fuuuuuuck!” Villanelle moans feeling the tip of the toy hit her G spot with every thrust. “Eve, I’m gonna cum. I’m almost there.” 

 

Villanelle’s head rests against Eve’s and Eve watches her struggle to keep her eyes open. 

 

Eve lifts Villanelle’s head, making it so they’re looking at each other while a hand slips down and starts massaging Villanelle’s clit.

 

“UgHg FUCK!” Villanelle shouts, tightening so hard around the toy that it’s almost painful. 

 

“Tell me you’re mine.” Eve commands, hips snapping hard into Villanelle’s. Her finger speeding up its mensurations on Villanelle’s pulsing clit.

 

She watches Villanelle struggle to keep up with all the pleasures her body is feeling no less trying to respond to her.

 

“Hey!” Eve takes her hand that’s not on Villanelle’s clit and wraps it around her throat. “Tell me...you’re mine.” Eve growls and thrust deeper into her.

 

“YES! I’m....I’m yours.” Villanelle sobs out. 

 

“Say it again.” Eve squeezes tighter.

 

“Yours! I’m yours! I’m yours! I promise! I’m always yours!” Villanelle body starts to shake and Eve feels wetness gush onto her thighs. 

 

“Good girl. Such a good girl. Cum for me baby. I wanna see how good I make you feel.” Eve’s sure she’s going to catch a cramp with how hard she’s slamming into Villanelle.  

 

“I’m cumming...Eve! Eve! Eve! YES! Fuck!” Villanelle’s body stiffens and her body all but slumps onto Eve. 

 

“Shit!” Eve pants feeling herself cum just from watching Villanelle. Both of them are breathing in sync, trying to slow down their heart rate.

 

“You know...I’m yours too right? I just wanted you to know, so there’s no confusion...I’m yours.” Eve explains and Villanelle lifts her head with a tiny smile.

 

“I know.”

 

———

 

They lay in the bed, tangled in the hotel sheets and each other. Eve’s legs are Incased between Villanelle’s while Villanelle’s head is tucked into Eve’s chest. They’re both, unconsciously, caressing the others scar. 

 

“Did you mean it?” Eve inquires.

 

“Hmm?” Villanelle looks up, obviously on the verge of sleep.

 

“What you said about staying? Did you mean it?” Eve bites her lower lip, nervous.

 

“Well we can’t stay here obviously, I don’t like Moscow too much. I don’t even know why you picked here in the first place and plus that body in the closet is gonna start smelling in a few hours and—“ Eve lightly tugs Villanelle’s hair so stop her from rambling.

 

“I meant with me, you idiot. Are you staying with me?” They lock eyes.

 

“Of course. I knew that.” Eve softly chuckles at Villanelle’s childishness. 

 

Villanelle leans up and presses a kiss to Eve’s lips.

 

“Yes... I’m staying with you.” 

 

Villanelle’s face scrunches up with how hard she’s smiling. 

 

“For how long?” Eve questions.

 

Villanelle presses a series of small kisses onto Eve’s forehead, eyes, nose, cheek and finally onto Eve’s lips.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know... hopefully forever... however long that is.” Villanelle answers honestly. 

 

Forever, Eve thinks.

 

She could do forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like I’m getting back into the groove! 
> 
> Come and chat/yell at on Twitter: @SandraNohhhStan
> 
> Tumblr: SandraOhhhStan
> 
> Send me some prompts you crackhead ass clowns 😊


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man goddamn! This chapter is full of sappy, cute, domestic Villaneve with uhh *clears throat* a good amount of filth (my specialty). Mixed a number of prompts into this one: Domestic Villaneve, Top! Villanelle, Daddy Villanelle, Eve squirting, and a little surprise at the end thanks to @luciferseve on twitter!

The next morning...well afternoon, Villanelle and Eve found themselves still lounging in bed making idle conversation. 

 

“You know that body is gonna start smelling really badly in a few hours right?” Villanelle informs, linking their fingers together. 

 

Eve groans, snuggling deeper into Villanelle’s chest. “I knooow we have to go, but I’m so comfortable though.” She starts playing with their connected fingers. 

 

Villanelle smiles and nuzzles her face into Eve’s wild hair, placing a small kiss onto her head.

 

“So I am I, but I’m pretty sure you don’t want the hotel staff to come knocking on our door because guests are complaining about the smell.” Villanelle chuckled.

 

“Ugh fine! Whatever.” Eve jokingly pouts and moves to get up from the bed. Villanelle immediately latches onto Eve’s waist. 

 

“Wait! I changed my mind. Not yet. You’re so soft and warm.” Eve lets out a fit of surprised laughter as Villanelle pulls her back down onto the bed, underneath her. 

 

“Villanelle!” Eve giggles when Villanelle buries her head into her neck and presses feathery kisses onto it.

 

Villanelle leans up and smiles wildly, staring lovingly into Eve’s eyes. “God I’m turning into a softy for you, Eve Polastri.”

 

“Turning? No you’ve been a softy for me.” She pauses. “Is that a bad thing?” Eve’s head tilts as she slowly traces her thumb over Villanelle’s bottom lip. 

 

Villanelle’s eyes twinkled as she looked up in faux deep thought. 

 

“Dick!” They laughed as Eve playing swatted at her. 

 

“Of course it’s not a bad thing. I’d be whipped and soft for you any day, babe.”  Villanelle declares and landing big sloppy kisses all over Eve’s face. 

 

“Oh my goood! Quit it you jerk!” Eve shrieks. 

 

After a few more minutes of fooling around, they hopped into the shower together. ‘To preserve water’ as Villanelle said. But, Eve knew that was bullshit as soon as Villanelle picked her up, pushed her against the shower wall and attacked her neck. 

 

“Sooo, where are we going?” Villanelle questions, packing up Eve’s belongings while simultaneously watching her mess with her hair in the bathroom mirror.

 

“Well, before we try to place some roots somewhere, I need to go back home.” Eve explains, smiling as she watches Villanelle organize her things.

 

“Home?” Villanelle raises an eyebrow with a confused look until it clicks. “Oh! Back to mustaches house? Why?” 

 

Eve shakes her head with a chuckle. She supposes Villanelle is right. She can’t call the house she shared with Niko home anymore, so yes....back to mustaches house. 

 

“I have to pick up something...something very important to me...hopefully it’s still there.” Eve whispers that last bit to herself.

 

“Okay...first stop mustaches house...second roots?” Villanelle looks hopeful.

 

Eve scrunches her nose up in amusement at the childlike look on Villanelle’s face. “Yes...roots.”

 

As they get ready and exit the hotel room, they spot a maid finishing up two doors down and exchange looks. Villanelle grabs Eve’s hand and pulls her along. Passing the maids cart, Eve watched as Villanelle pulls a couple bills out her pocket and slips them onto the cart. 

 

“You know that’s not gonna be enough to cover a BODY she’s about to find in our room, right?” Eve whispers as they wait for an elevator. 

 

They hear a ding as the elevator door slides open. Villanelle shrugs.

 

“Hey, at least I made an effort.” She smiles a cheeky smile at the maid as the elevator door closes. Eve facepalms. 

 

———

 

They arrived at the airport and made it pass customs fairly easy as Julie Martin and Adeline Li. 

 

“Adeline?” Villanelle smirked.

 

Eve shrugs carelessly. “It’s what my mother almost named me.”

 

“How’d you even get a fake I.D anyway? You still have those kinds of connections?” Villanelle inquired.

 

“An old friend.”

 

Villanelle thought for a bit. “The computer nerd you use to work with?” 

 

Eve snorted. “His name is Kenny and no. I can’t trust anyone at MI6 anymore. Especially not Kenny, he’s Carolyn’s son...can’t risk that.” 

 

“Then who? What other friends do you have that I don’t know about?” Villanelle frowns. 

 

Eve softly smiles. “Her name’s Elena, who you ran away by the way.” Villanelle’s eyebrows raise. “She was afraid of getting killed. After Rome, I called her and asked for a favor, hoping she still had some MI5/MI6 experience. She did. Couldn’t risk Carolyn and the 12 knowing my location.”

 

Villanelle looked down at her, impressed. 

 

“Adeline.” Villanelle repeats. “I like it.” She pulled Eve into her arms as they waited for Eve’s coffee she ordered before the flight. 

 

“I bet you do.” As Eve laid her head against Villanelle’s chest.

 

Looking over Eve’s head, Villanelle notices a guy blatantly staring at Eve with hungry eyes. She follows his eyes down and suddenly realizes Eve’s clothing changed drastically. Instead of Eve’s old, frumpy looking clothes. She’s wearing a blue dress, almost like the same dress from when she slipped that lipstick in her purse, but a little more on the short side.

 

Don’t get her wrong, she wants nothing more than to show off her sexy ass girlfriend. But, the way this poor excuse of a man was staring at her Eve, made her want to disembowel him where he stood.

 

Fixing a deathly gaze on the man, she reached down and gripped Eve’s ass, lifting her slightly on the tips of her toes. 

 

Before Eve had enough time to process what was happening, Villanelle’s lips were smashed onto hers. 

 

Taking advantage of the small gasp from Eve’s mouth, Villanelle shoved her tongue down Eve’s throat, while still remaining hard eye contact with the man. 

 

Mine!

 

Eve pulled back with a whimper and wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s neck to calm herself down. “Okay...wow.”

 

“Your ass is amazing in this dress.... a little too amazing.” Villanelle growls.

 

Eve is confused until a man speeds pass them, casting an apprehensive look at Villanelle on the way out. Villanelle snarls at him, making him put some pep in his step. Eve snorted, resting her forehead back against Villanelle’s chest.

 

Okay, she’d have to admit... possessive Villanelle was fucking hot.

 

“I almost want you to go back to wearing baggy clothing. You’re gonna get someone killed.” Villanelle eyed her suspiciously. “Then again...maybe you’d enjoy that too much.” 

 

Eve let out a boisterous laugh because maybe Villanelle wasn’t wrong. 

 

After they grabbed Eve’s coffee, they made their way to their terminal and loaded onto their flight. It was a restless ride, mostly filled with Eve trying to stop Villanelle from strangling a child that wouldn’t stop kicking the back of her seat. Laughing every time Villanelle would complain about why a child was in first class in the first place. 

 

 

Shorty after landing, Eve watched in amusement as Villanelle tripped the child on their way to baggage claim, tossing a “you should tell your child to watch where they’re going” comment to the mother. 

 

“One of these days, someone’s gonna want to fight you.” Eve laughs.

 

“Pft! I dare them. I’d snap them like a twig.” Villanelle rolls her eyes and guides them out of the airport, dragging Eve’s suitcase behind her.

 

———

 

“How do you know he’s not home?” Villanelle asks as they exit the taxi right in front of Eve’s old home. 

 

“Well, if he still works at the school then his classes aren’t out yet.” Eve explains, checking under the mats and plants.

 

“What are you looking for?” Villanelle’s eyes are transfixed on Eve’s ass as she bends over, searching for whatever it is she’s trying to find. 

 

“The key, Niko usually leaves a key over here somewhere.” Eve frowns. 

 

“Step aside madam and let the pro handle it.” Villanelle smirks opens Eve’s bag, pulling out her tweezers and sharp, metal nail file. She twists the objects inside the keyhole until the door pops open. 

 

“Voilà magic.” Villanelle teases as Eve side eyes her.

 

“You’ve done that before huh?” Villanelle intentionally ignores her, stepping into the house, making Eve to shake her head in mirth. 

 

Such an ass.

 

The house is eerily quiet. Almost nothing has changed about it, Eve notices. Furniture’s the same, same pictures hanging in the hallway, same kitchen. It’s like Rome never happened and Eve was coming home from a long day at the office. 

 

Strange.

 

“What’s wrong?” Villanelle asks, studying Eve’s face.

 

“I don’t know...it’s just so..quiet.” Eve explains.

 

“Well duh babe, no ones here.” Villanelle jokes going further into the house and plopping down on the couch.

 

Eve makes a choking gesture with her hands towards Villanelle and rolls her eyes. 

 

“Wait here.” Eve instructs, making her way up the stares smirking as she hears Villanelle groan. 

 

What is she going to do with this big ass child of an assassin?

 

When Eve enters her old bedroom, the feeling of dread and loneliness hit her like a freight train. It reminded her of her old self, the person who was content with where her life was...the person who denied herself of everything, the person who denied Villanelle. 

 

She shuddered.

 

Heading towards the closet, she kneeled down and began searching way in the back. 

 

Please, please, please still be here. She would kill Niko herself if he touched it. 

 

She dug and dug. 

 

Fuck! How big was this damn closet. 

 

She exclaimed loudly with joy as her hands found what she was looking for. She tried to contain her smile as she pulled out her suitcase from Berlin and laid it on the bed. 

 

Biting her lip, she unzips it and lets out a content sigh when she sees everything still in tact. Her eyes scan over the untouched, expensive as hell clothes inside it. She moves some pieces to the side and pulls out the box of perfume, already smelling the strong scent even though the bottle was damn near empty. 

 

Holding the box in her arms, she zipped up the suitcase and headed back downstairs. 

 

When she turned the corner into the kitchen, she stopped as she saw Villanelle leaning against the kitchen table with a smirk on her face. 

 

“What took you so lo-“ She stopped as her eyes saw the box and suitcase Eve was dragging. It didn’t take her long to realize just what this trip was for.

 

“This is what we came back for? The stuff I sent you?” Villanelle asked with a strain in her voice.

 

Eve nodded. “It’s mine and I wanted it back.” 

 

She watched as Villanelle walked over to her with an unreadable look on her face. The box was taken from her and discarded on the table and she was grabbed and slammed against the refrigerator. 

 

She gulped and her nipples tightened at how Villanelle manhandled her. 

 

“You have no idea how fucking sexy that is.” Villanelle growls, gripping Eve’s waist. “The fact that you kept them and then came back for them...fuck Eve.” Lips collide in bruising kiss.

 

“You know...I’ve always wanted to fuck you..right here in this very spot.” Villanelle seductively whispers in Eve’s ear, latching on her neck.  

 

Eve clenched her thighs.

 

“When I first had you against this fridge and I realized you were wearing my perfume. I wanted to make you scream my name. And then the night I had you against the sink...Jesus Eve, I wanted to fuck you so hard you forgot your own name.” 

 

Villanelle grabbed Eve’s hand and led it down to the front of her pants. Eve’s eyes widen and her pulse quickens as she feels something hard.

 

When the hell did she—

 

“Will you let me fuck you, baby?” Villanelle continued to whisper, now running her tongue around her earlobe. “Huh? Will you let me fuck the shit out of you..right here...right in his kitchen...against his fridge..his table?” 

 

Eve whimpers as her grip on the object between Villanelle legs tightens. “Yes..please. I want it.” 

 

Villanelle bends a little and Eve is taken by surprise as she’s lifted into Villanelle’s arms against the refrigerator. 

 

Her hands make quick work of Villanelle’s belt buckle as Villanelle attacks the top of her breast that’s peaking from the cut of her dress. 

 

The toy plops out from the confides of Villanelle’s pants and Eve lets out a deep moan as Villanelle grinds into her. 

 

“Fuck, I want you so much, Eve.” Villanelle groans. 

 

“Take me.” Villanelle gave Eve a ravenous kiss as she placed one arm under Eve’s ass and used the other to reach under her dress and rip Eve’s underwear. 

 

“Villanelle! I liked that pair!” Eve whined. 

 

“Oh hush, I’ll buy you more.” Villanelle slides her fingers into Eve. 

 

“Fuck!” Eve’s eyes roll back as her head falls back against the fridge. Villanelle used this time to use her teeth to yank down the top of Eve’s dress and wrap her lips around her taut nipple.

 

Villanelle loved Eve’s tits. They were just the right size to wrap her mouth around.

 

Eve grew wetter with each stroke of Villanelle’s tongue on her nipple and her fingers inside of her. She was dripping all over Villanelle’s hand and shirt. 

 

“Vill, baby. Please. I need you.” Eve fingers dug into Villanelle’s shoulders. 

 

“You want it deeper?” Villanelle slips her fingers in further. “Or you want something else?” She grinds into Eve again. 

 

Eve moans and nods. “I need words, sweetheart.” Villanelle chuckles. 

 

“Want to feel you inside me.” Eve bites her lip and reaches down to grip onto the toy. 

 

Villanelle smirks before removing her fingers, shushing Eve as she gives a whimper in protest. She wraps both of Eve’s legs around her waist, gripping them as she slowly lowers Eve onto the toy. 

 

Eve’s breath catches in her throat as she feels Villanelle filling her up.  She hasn’t had anything this thick since Hugo and their toy was definitely bigger in width and length. 

 

Villanelle gently thrusted, until she was settled all the way inside of Eve. Groaning as Eve’s fingers move from her shoulder to her back and starts scratching deeply. 

 

After a few minutes she feels Eve back arch as she thrusts her hips against the toy and pulls her into a intense kiss. 

 

“Oh my god, Villanelle.” Eve yells out as Villanelle thrusts speed up. She watches Villanelle’s muscles flex and it’s honestly the hottest thing she’s ever witnessed. She’s just fucking the life out of Eve against Niko’s fridge like she weighs almost nothing. 

 

Villanelle growls hearing how dirty her name sounds slipping from Eve’s lips. She angles her hips to hit Eve’s spot perfectly causing Eve to scream out.

 

“Oh my god! Fuck!” Eve feels tears slipping from her eyes. She’s almost pissed at how good Villanelle is at this, knowing she’s fucked many women in her life, but she pushes the thought from her head. Villanelle was hers now and no one was taking her away. She would kill them, if they tried.

 

Villanelle leaned back a little and moaned as she watched the toy slide in and out of Eve. Envying the toy in its ability to feel how good she knows Eve’s feels. 

 

“Fuck!” Villanelle cursed out, feeling Eve’s thighs tremble around her waist. 

 

She pressed her full body back against Eve and continued to give deep thrusts into her. 

 

“Yes! Yes!...Oh fuck daddy!” Villanelle hips falter as she pulls back at Eve’s slip of words.

 

Eve’s cheeks turn pink as she closes her eyes, avoiding Villanelle’s gaze.

 

“Look at me.” Villanelle demands. Eve’s eyes open and she swallows hard. 

 

“I’m sorry, I-“ Villanelle interrupts her.

 

“Say it again.” Eve’s eyes widen as she grows wetter than ever. “Say. It. Again!” Villanelle punctuates each word with a thrust.

 

“Daddy! Fuck..Yes, daddy!” 

 

Villanelle gives a deep animalistic growl as her thrust grows in speed and depth. 

 

“You’re gonna make me cum so hard, daddy! Fuck!” Eve whimpers, her whole body vibrating. 

 

Villanelle reaches in between their bodies and thumbs Eve’s clit as she switched to slow and deep thrust.

 

Eve gasps out as the pressure in her stomach tightens. “Daddy... Villanelle... Baby...the pressure..I can’t.” Eve warns as her eyes glaze over. 

 

“Let go sweetheart. I have you. Let go for me.” Villanelle whispers into Eve’s ear. 

 

Eve lets out a high pitched whine burying her head into Villanelle’s shoulder, as the pressure begins to be too much. 

 

Villanelle watches in amazement as Eve breaks out into a full body spasm and feels a gush of wetness coat the toy, her hand, and clothes. 

 

She’s only made one other woman in her life squirt and that was Anna, she’s never given any others the amount of effort it takes to achieve this phenomenon. Seeing Eve limp in her arms, gives Villanelle a high she’s never felt before. Not even killing made her feel this way. She realizes wants..no needs to make Eve squirt again.

 

She carefully puts Eve down, turns them around and pushes Eve down onto the table on her stomach. 

 

“Daddy...so tired.” Eve softly whines.

 

“I know sweet baby.” Villanelle leans down and kisses the side of Eve’s head. “Just one more, I promise.” 

 

Eve moans out as Villanelle sinks back into her. Her nails grip the table underneath her as she tightens up in overstimulation. 

 

“Relax.” Villanelle coaxes. “Relax for daddy.” Her hands rub soft, gentle circles into Eve’s back.

 

Eve takes several deep breaths and nods her head.

 

“You ready?” Villanelle asks, starting to give small strokes. 

 

“Yes.” Eve whispers.

 

Villanelle widens her stance and grips Eve’s waist, giving her one powerful thrust. 

 

“Oh..my.. fuck!” Eve screams, reaching a hand back, to try to push Villanelle away a little. God, just a little. She was killing her here. 

 

Villanelle knocks the hand away and digs deeper into Eve, now having enough leverage than on the fridge. 

 

“Daddy! Oh my god!” That was it, she was ruined. Villanelle had definitely ruined her for anyone else. 

 

Getting into her stokes, Villanelle’s head fell back. She gritted her teeth as she brought her hand down on Eve’s ass.

 

Eve gave an excited yelp causing Villanelle to smirk and bring her hand down again. 

 

Her dirty girl.

 

Bringing her head back down, her eyes lock in on the body standing in the doorway on the kitchen. 

 

Interesting.

 

She watches as the person none other than Niko, watches her fuck the shit out his wife with tired and sad eyes. 

 

Should have chosen Gemma. Villanelle smirks and speeds up her thrusts. 

 

She always did love giving a show.

 

Reaching down she grips Eve’s luscious locks and yanks her until she had a deep arch in her back. 

 

“What’s my name?” She asks, keeping her gloating gaze on Niko.

 

“D...Daddy!” Eve chokingly moans out, none the wiser.

 

“Say it again.” Villanelle growls out, digging deeper.

 

“Daddy! Daddy! You’re my daddy!” 

 

Villanelle’s hand falls down onto Eve’s ass again, making her eyes roll deeper into her head. 

 

“I’m your daddy, baby?” She watched as Niko’s face twitches. 

 

“Yes! You’re my daddy! Only you!” Eve’s a wreck.

 

“Is daddy making you feel good?” Villanelle keeps one hand tangled in Eve’s hair and the other cups Eve’s breast. 

 

“So so good, Daddy! I’m gonna cum again.” Eve starts shaking for the second time this evening. 

 

“You’re gonna squirt for daddy again, sweetheart? All over daddy?”

 

Eve nods, body already semi giving out. 

 

“I said” Villanelle yanks her hair harder. “Are you gonna squirt for daddy, again?” 

 

“Yes! Yes! I’m gonna squirt for daddy! All over Daddy! I promise!”

 

Villanelle gives a triumphant smirk as Niko sluggishly walks over to the living room and flops down. “Good girl, you can let go now, baby.” 

 

Villanelle brings two fingers between Eve’s legs and strokes her clit in time with her own thrust.  

 

“Fuck! I’m....I'm cumming! Fuck! Yes! Yes! Daddy!” Eve gasps and Villanelle is once again coated with a gush of wetness. 

 

Eve’s legs give out and Villanelle is quick to grab her before she slides to the floor. 

 

“Hmmm, no more. So so tired.” Eve whimpers pleadingly.

 

Villanelle kisses Eve hungrily. “Oh baby, the only thing that saved your beautiful ass from cumming again is the fact that we’ve got company.” Villanelle lightly tapped Eve’s ass.

 

Eve is confused until Villanelle turns her head towards the living room where Niko is sitting with his head in his hands.

 

“Shit.” Eve leans her head against the kitchen table. She honestly wasn’t in the mood for this. “How long has he been here?” 

 

Villanelle gives an innocent look. “Oh I don’t know. Maybe 5 minutes, maybe 10 min, maybe 20.” She shrugs. “Who knows?” 

 

Eve chuckles tiredly. “You’re such an asshole.” Eve yawns and sits up, fixing her dress to look some what presentable. She realizes she still looks like she’s had the shit fucked outta her, which she did, but, that’s neither here nor there. 

 

Villanelle doesn’t even try. She just tucks the toy back inside her pants and then straightens out her shirt. Her clothes are still wrinkled and wet. 

 

Wow, did she really squirt that much?...she’s actually impressed with herself. 

 

She hears rustling in the living room and remembers. Oh yeah, right. Niko.

 

Eve slightly stumbles towards the living room making Villanelle chuckle. 

 

“Uh..well this is...really awkward.” Eve starts causing Villanelle to snort behind her. 

 

“You think?” Eve lightly elbows her in the side.

 

Niko looks up with baggy eyes. “I thought you died?” 

 

Eve and Villanelle both frowned. 

 

“I didn’t shoot you in a life threatening place. There wasn’t that much blood, was there?” Villanelle asked in concern.

 

“You shot her?!” Niko exclaimed. 

 

Villanelle shot her eyebrows up in surprise at his outburst. 

 

“Yes, she shot me. What do you mean, you thought I was dead?” Eve questioned.

 

“Why are you with her then? This psychopath shot you! What is this, Eve?” Niko leaps from the couch. 

 

Eve can see Villanelle’s eye twitch and her fist clench. Oh god. 

 

“Don’t call her that okay? And I stabbed her, we’re even.” Eve reached out and grabbed Villanelle’s hand, rubbing calming circles on her wrist. Villanelle visibly relaxed.

 

“Even?! Are you insane?! Are you literally insane?! She fucking shot you and you’re okay with that? There’s gotta be something not working in your brain, honey.” Eve set her jaw.

 

“I’ve had a shitty couple of months and yes, that’s including the ones I spent with you Niko, and what I’m not about to do is stand here and listen to you insult me and my girlfriend.” 

 

“Girlfriend?!” Niko And Villanelle exclaimed at the same time. 

 

Eve looked over at Villanelle and gave her a “what are you surprised for” look, causing Villanelle to smile sheepishly. 

 

“Eve...sweetheart. She’s obviously manipulated you into thinking that this is normal. There’s still time for you to get out of this.” Niko moves to reach out to Eve, but Villanelle’s quicker and grabs Eve’s arm pulling her slightly behind her. 

 

“I wouldn’t recommend that mustache.” She growls. “Wouldn’t want what happened to Gemma, to happen to you.” 

 

“What happened to Gemma?” Eve asked. 

 

“Oh your girlfriend didn’t tell you? She stalked me and Gemma.” Villanelle scoffed at ‘stalked’. “She threatened me for the recipe to my shepherds pie and then killed Gemma because I said I still loved you and not her. The only reason I didn’t go down for it is because your boss saved my ass and told me you were dead in the process.” Niko explained. 

 

“She’s a murderer Eve...she’s not safe, not normal.” He continued. 

 

Eve stood in deep thought as Villanelle turned slightly to stare at her.

 

“Why’d you kill Gemma and not Niko?” She asked. 

 

Villanelle sighed. “Because I knew you wouldn’t forgive me. I didn’t want you to be upset with me.”

 

Eve gave a small smile. Of course. And Villanelle claimed she just turned soft for Eve, she’s always been soft for Eve. 

 

“Listen, Niko, I could honestly give a shit less about the death of your girlfriend okay? We just came to get something and now we’ll be on our way.” Eve turns and goes back into the kitchen, grabbing the perfume box. 

 

Villanelle grabs Eve’s two suitcases and moves towards the kitchen entrance, heading for the door before Niko jumps in her way. 

 

“I’m not letting you leave with her!” Villanelle groans and rolls her eyes. 

 

“Don’t you ever get tired?” She’s asks.

 

“Of what?” He’s questions suspiciously.

 

“Having a fudgy mustache. I can cut it for you...clean off your saggy ass face if you don’t move out of my way.” Villanelle threatened.

 

Just as Eve was turning to diffuse the situation, she spotted a knife lounging on the table.

 

Had that been there the whole time? 

 

Hearing the commotion in the background get louder, Eve grabbed the knife. She was sure the neighbors would hear and call the authorities. She did the only thing she could think of at the moment. 

 

Marching pass Villanelle, she thrusted the knife against Niko’s neck. 

 

“Niko... I understand you may be a little hurt that your girlfriend is dead now, as I said before, I really don’t give a fuck. Now, if you would please move out of our way, we’ll be out of your hair.” Eve relaxes the knife in her grip as Niko calms down a considerable amount.

 

“You don’t have it in you to stab me Eve, so why not just put the knife down.” Niko said in a very condescending tone.

 

Eve’s mind went blank. 

 

“Uhh Mustache.. I don’t think you should sa—“ Villanelle is cut off when she watches Eve pull back and then jab the knife into Niko’s neck. She’s immediately sent back to the time at Julian’s house as Niko stumbles back and moves to try to cover the spitting blood from his neck. 

 

“I was gonna say, the last two people who doubted her ended up with a stab to the gut and an ax to the face.... yikes.” Villanelle’s face scrunched up in fake shock. 

 

Eve expressionlessly walked over to Niko after he dropped to floor in the hallway. She watched as he gasped out for breath, glancing her with betrayed eyes. 

 

“I want a divorce.” Eve snarled, tossing the knife Niko’s semi lifeless body. 

 

Villanelle moved up behind her. Dropping a hand on her shoulder. “You okay?” 

 

Eve took a deep breath and turned towards Villanelle, grabbing her and slamming their lips together. 

 

Villanelle pulled back out of breath with wide eyes. 

 

“Yeah...I’m fine. We need to go.” Eve grips the box tight and steps over Niko’s body, heading towards the door. 

 

“Yes boss.” Villanelle says slightly dazed and grabs Eve’s bags following her. “Soooo...roots?” She smiles cutely.

 

Eve chuckles and turns places a small kiss on Villanelle’s lips.

 

“Yes..roots.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaai!!! Wanna chat? Send me prompts? Yell at me? Hit me up on Twitter/Tumblr @SandraOhhhStan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in like 3-4 years 😰 Take is easy! Feedback is appreciated, if you wanna leave it 🤷🏾 Next chapter bouta wild af tho sooooo👀 until next time✌🏾
> 
> Privet- “Hey/Hi”  
> YA khotel by drugoy zakaz togo, chto ona imela? - “I would like another order of what she had?”


End file.
